Left To Be
The Blurb: Cinderpaw’s life seems to be a mess of tragedies and misfortune. Her sister is long dead, and the rest of her Clan has no purpose to her. Shadowpaw was the only thing that mattered to her, and now even that has been lost. She never thought she’d make a deal with the devil… but Apani has made her an offer that she cannot refuse... Season One: In RippleClan, life is battle after battle with rouges. Cinderpaw doesn't want to live in a world filled with bloodshed anymore, and is ready to crack. What happens, when there is an offer to leave this life behind? This season is incomplete, and therefore, contains spoilers Episode 1: Shaken Battle RippleClan has been at war with a rouge group for years, and this is the so-called ‘final battle.’ But Cinderpaw’s not ready to fight again, because she can’t face her past. If she goes out again, who’s to say so won’t encounter the cat who murdered her sister? Episode 2: Darkened Soul Despite the war ending, no peace is being brought. All Cinderpaw can focus on is her mistakes, and what she’s going to do. But a mysterious tom seems to have an idea for her, and he knows more about RippleClan than Cinderpaw does. Who’s to say that Clans are the good guys after all? Episode 3: Abandoned For Nothing Cinderpaw knows it’s time to leave. RippleClan no longer matters, thanks to Apani. But RippleClan is accusing her of abandonment, and Cinderpaw needs a way to escape, before her Clan’s violence surrounds her. Episode 4: Meeting Cinderpaw’s initiation into the Iku has arrived, and she’s scared. She’ll be stripped of her life as a Clan cat, but in return, her new life will bring rewards beyond imagination. And a life with Apani… seems perfect. Episode 5: Dealing With Darkness Even with her new life, Cinder’s problems aren’t ending. Shadowpaw still lurks in her mind, and she still feels uneasy about the Iku. Peace is non-existent after her betrayal, and a new war has started with the Clans. The only difference, is that Cinder’s job is to kill RippleClan. Episode 6: Blood Rain Apani is drawing closer to Cinder, after the battle with RippleClan. But something is lurking in the darkness, something that Cinder doesn’t want to face. Apani wants Cinder to become an Agbénipa… But Cinder is unwilling to unleash her potential. Episode 7: Dreams Of Dread Shadowpaw is haunting Cinder’s dreams, and Cinder can’t push was remains of her sister away. But the memories are strong, and Cinder is beginning to regret joining the Iku. Episode 8: By Moonlight Cinder spends the night awake, afraid to return to sleep. Her sister might be there, but she can’t see her, without wanting to go back to RippleClan. She knows her betrayal is real… so why isn’t her heart at rest? Episode 9: In Turn As an Agbénipa, Cinder must complete her first job. Apani will be with her, but Cinder’s never been more afraid in her life. As close as Apani is to her, there are still secrets that everyone is hiding. With this weight on her shoulders, will Cinder crumble? Episode 10: Break The Iku is reforming for a strike on RippleClan. But no matter what they say, Cinder knows that this is not all to the story. The fight should be justified… and yet Cinder can feel her loyalties fading with every breath she takes. Episode 11: Battle Me At midnight, RippleClan will be attacked. But Cinder doesn’t want to fight, she wants to run away. But she is an Agbénipa… and now she must pay her dues. Featherstar will be fighting, and it’s up to Cinder to complete her task. Episode 12: Let The Claws Meet Unable to finish her job, the Iku are declaring Cinder an ọdàlẹ. She hasn’t done anything wrong, and Cinder wants to prove this. Apani is the only one sticking by her side… and Cinder is dreading what will come at dawn. Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics Category:WFW 1